


A Taste of Things to Come

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby faced characters, Before Overwatch, M/M, so young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jesse McCree was just minding his own business waiting for the senior members of Deadlock to finish their negotiations with a prominent L.A crimelord when Overwatch showed up to break up the party. Now he had to sneak out of the building with his new friend and hope he wasn't caught.





	A Taste of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little one-shot featuring our favourite baby-faced outlaws.

Jesse glared at the wall and let out a long sigh. The rest of the Deadlock Gang that had travelled to L.A were still talking with whatever representative it was that they were hoping to make a deal with. They wanted a foothold for the weapons they were shipping out of America and the best place to hit up East Asia was from L.A. Unfortunately that meant that he got stuck outside the “boardroom” because he was only seventeen and therefore much too young to have any input.

Didn’t matter that Jesse Fucking McCree probably moved more guns throughout the Southwest than all of the senior members put together. Didn’t matter that Jesse McCree had managed to get them the foothold they wanted in Mexico because he had charmed the leader of one of the most powerful Cartels at the darling age of sixteen. Didn’t matter that he had walked right up to an Overwatch agent and put a bullet through their head when he realized they had infiltrated the gang. No, no he was much too young to be of any use to them.

“I’m going to have a smoke,” he growled at the man beside him before he fished his cigarillos out of his shirt pocket.

“Don’t be long; Boss will want to be moving as soon as this deal is set,” the man, Gem; named after his white eye; said.

“Yah, yah,” Jesse waved a hand as he headed down the hallway.

He slipped out the doors onto one of a number of balconies. How a crimelord managed to own an entire high-rise building without the cops constantly searching it was beyond Jesse’s understanding. This place should have been levelled by Overwatch years ago. It was just way too obvious and screamed “I do illegal shit in here”.

He snorted as he pulled a cigarillo out and lit it. He sucked in a lungful of sweet smoke and held it for a few seconds before letting it out in a rush. If he had more time to smoke, he would have playfully pretended he was a dragon by shooting it out of his nose. As it was, he barely had time to enjoy his smoke before he had to get back and meet up with the Boss. Otherwise, he’d have to find his own way back to Deadlock Gorge. He did not have the funds for that; all of his money went to the Rebels by default and the Boss used it however he desired. Bastard.

He glanced up as someone stepped out onto the balcony beside him. He lifted an eyebrow at the boy, taking in his strangely feminine appearance before they slumped forward onto the railing beside him. Dark brown eyes darted over to him, showing off pissed-off but amazingly regal features.

“May I have a smoke?” the boy asked.

“Sure; they’re cheap though,” Jesse warned as he handed a cigarillo over. “Like, dirt cheap.”

“I don’t care,” the boy snorted as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the end. “My father confiscated all of mine before this damn meeting.”

Jesse smirked, taking in the boy’s formal attire. “Looking for a foothold?” he asked.

“Aren’t we all?” the boy snorted as he let out a long stream of smoke into the air. “It’s the only reason anyone comes to this forsaken corner of the map.”

“Might be here to see the movie stars,” Jesse joked.

The boy let out an amused snort. “Not likely,” he mused as he tapped his smoke against the railing. “At least, not a good enough reason to cross the Pacific.”

“Oh,” Jesse blinked and shot the boy a grin. “You ain’t American?”

“The accent didn’t give that away?” the boy chuckled and shot him an amused look.

“Darlin’, I’ve heard all sorts of accents in this business,” he grinned. “Yer pretty one ain’t all that strange.”

“You speak strangely,” the boy frowned before he glanced down. “Who are they?”

Jesse looked down and felt his heart plummet. “Shit,” he hissed as he backed up. “Did they see you?”

“I do not think so,” the boy said as he quickly backed up. “They are not friends of yours?”

“Ain’t friends of anyone in this line of work,” Jesse growled. “Come on; we gotta warn our gangs.”

Overwatch had just showed up to throw a massive monkey wrench into everything. Jesse bolted down the hallway with the other boy hot on his heels. He turned a corner, hit the brakes, and scrambled backwards. His hand covered the boy’s mouth on instinct, holding him close as he heard shouting at the other end of the hall.

“Fuck,” Jesse hissed. “Come on; there’s gotta be another way out.”

“What is going on?” the boy hissed as he followed Jesse. “Who are these people in blue?”

“You heard of Overwatch?” Jesse asked as they headed for the stairwell.

The boy’s pretty brown eyes widened. “Oh,” he murmured. “This is not good.”

He worried his lip a he kept up with Jesse. They slipped down the stairwell after Jesse had pulled his spurs off. They might have been muffled by the thick carpet in the hallways, but in the stairwells they were loud; he didn’t want to lead Overwatch right to them. The boy grabbed Jesse’s wrist and pulled him back against the wall, pointing up.

The sound of heavy boots several stories above them made Jesse grimace. Had they dropped onto the roof and started making their way down? This whole operation was going up in smoke around him. The Boss was going to be pissed.

“You got a getaway car?” Jesse whispered.

“I can acquire one,” the boy grimaced. “But it will take time.”

“You know how to hotwire a car?” Jesse asked as they edged their way down the stairs, slipping out the first door they came across.

“I’m guessing you can?”

“Three minutes, tops,” Jesse said. “How long to get a car?”

“Ten,” the boy shook his head. “We will hotwire one.”

“Good to hear,” Jesse grinned as they hurried down the hallway. “You have a gun, right?”

“I do,” the boy nodded.

“Please tell me you’ve at least shot it before,” Jesse asked.

“Yes,” the boy rolled his eyes and smiled. “Many times. I am not a pampered prince.”

“Hey, I’ve met a lot of wannabe gangsters that carry a piece but don’t know the first thing about shootin’ the damn thing,” Jesse said as he pulled his revolver out. “Be ready to shoot at anyone wearing blue.”

The boy pulled a fancy handgun out from under the back of his shirt and cocked it. “Understood.”

Jesse nodded as they stopped to listen. He nodded the all clear and they hurried down the bend in the hallway. He spotted the insignia at the end of the hallway and made a quick sign for the other boy to duck into a room. They pushed through the first open door they could find and pressed their backs against the wall. The boots stomped down the hallway snapping rapid-fire Italian at each other and Jesse glanced at the boy.

“Shoot them?” he mouthed.

The boy shook his head and made a quick hand signal. “Too close and too many.”

Jesse nodded his head sharply and waited for the boots to fade away before peeking out into the hallway. He signaled for the boy to follow him and they headed for the stairwell again. They slipped down the last two flights of stairs to the ground floor and slipped out the back.

There were a number of cars waiting to be stolen. Jesse glanced around in case there were more Overwatch agents around before he pulled device out of his pocket. He slipped the paper-thin device into the space between the driver’s side door and the rest of the chassis of a red car and tapped the back. It inflated immediately, forcing the door open with a soft crack. He tapped the device again and slipped it into his pocket when it had deflated.

“Watch my back,” he said as he wrenched the bottom panel open and started looking for the wires he needed.

“Be fast,” the boy advised as he crouched down in front of the car to keep watch.

Jesse worked his magic and had the car hot-wired in a little under three minutes. “We’re in,” he said as he unlocked the passenger’s door. “Come on, cutie; we’re blowing this popsicle joint.”

“We’re what?” the boy asked as he climbed in and buckled up.

“We’re leaving,” Jesse laughed as he closed the driver’s door and adjusted the seat so his long legs could fit comfortably. “Hang on.”

He rolled the car quietly onto the street behind the line of Overwatch vehicles. He edged along slowly to avoid being noticed before gunning it into traffic. The hover features activated as soon as he hit the main streets and he whooped as he shifted gears.

“Hold onto yer ass!” he hollered before flooring the engine.

The boy let out a soft yelp as he was pushed back against the seat. He blinked twice before laughing, shooting Jesse a grin as he pushed his hair out of his face.

“Where did you learn to drive?” he demanded playfully.

“Nowhere legal, sugar,” he cackled as he weaved in and out of traffic. “Three blocks and then we ditch this car and hang low. Jesse McCree, by the way. Deadlock Gang.”

“Hanzo Shimada,” the boy smirked. “Shimada-gumi.”

“Ooh, yakuza,” Jesse grinned. “Pretty sure we had a contract with you guys once. Not one of the ones I ran though. Might have been partying it up in Mexico.”

“You often sent to other countries to party, Jesse?” Hanzo chuckled.

“Only if I’m the only one that can dicker with the Cartel,” Jesse grinned as he zipped into an underground parking lot. “Okay, tuck your gun back into your pants. We go up to ground floor, pretend to look around for a little bit, then slip out the front like nothing happened.”

“Your jacket gives you away,” Hanzo frowned as they got out of the car.

“Beautiful thing about this baby,” Jesse grinned as he pulled his jacket off and turned it inside-out, “is that I do this and it’s just a normal jean-jacket. Pretty cool, right?”

“Clever,” Hanzo nodded before they headed for the elevator. “Let’s hope the agents were not smarter.”

“They had one of their agents walking around our Gorge thinking they could convince us that they were one of ours,” Jesse snorted. “They ain’t shit.”

“I will take your word for it,” Hanzo smiled as they ducked through the store.

They pretended to browse through the items, asking a sales associate which necklace they preferred, before quietly slipping out through the front door. They wandered down the street, pretending to be people-watching, before Hanzo ducked into a shop and pulled his phone out.

He spoke rapidly in Japanese to whoever was on the other end before he hung up. He nodded his head and leaned on the wall beside Jesse.

“Overwatch wasn’t there to bust either of our gangs,” he said. “They were after someone in a different part of the building.”

“Well, now I feel stupid,” Jesse groaned. “I thought for sure that they were after us.”

“As did our leaders,” Hanzo smiled. “I will be picked up soon. Do you have a way to rendezvous with your gang?”

“I get the feeling I’ve got to get back to HQ on my own,” Jesse shrugged. “I’ll be okay.” He leaned over and kissed Hanzo’s cheek. “Thanks for the adventure.”

Hanzo looked at him in surprise before he nodded. “Uh. You’re welcome, Jesse,” he said. “I…hope that we can do it again sometime.”

Jesse grinned before he headed for the closest bus depot to see how much money he had to cough up to get a ticket to Santa Fe.


End file.
